The present invention relates to a molding device for processing small, precision parts that present a light load and require high positioning accuracy for use in clean work environments and assembly lines.
Conventionally, hydraulic presses, crank presses that use a crank mechanism, and the like have been used as molding devices for processing small, precision parts that present a light load and require high positioning accuracy.
In addition to these types of presses, there have also been provided molding devices that use an AC servo motor to raise and lower a slide via a screw mechanism.
Furthermore, molding devices that use linear motors have also been developed. These devices take advantage of properties of linear motors such as high speed, high positioning accuracy, and efficient transfer of drive force involving quick acceleration and deceleration.
In conventional molding devices, a clamp press does not provide stable positioning accuracy for the bottom dead center of the slide due to thermal displacement and the like. With hydraulic presses, the use of oil, the installation space requirements, noise, and the like prevent their use in clean work environments.
With molding devices that use an AC servo motor as a drive source, it is a problem to provide high positioning accuracy. In addition, such devices raise safety concerns relating to power outages.
With molding devices that use a linear motor, the position at which the linear motor is attached to the guide device can result in the magnetic attraction from the linear motor applying a force to the guide device, which guides the raising and lowering of the molding head. This can cause a change in the gap between the magnetic plate and the movable slide of the linear motor, resulting in unstable thrust from the linear motor, deformation in the guide device leading to increased friction resistance that prevents smooth raising and lowering of the molding head, or the like.